guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:Lieux
Voili voilou, je travaille beaucoup sur le modèle des lieux (villes, avant-postes, zone d'exploration...) et je suis arrivé à un bon niveau de maturité en ayant rentré pas mal de lieux d'Ascalon et ça va maintenant assez vite. Donc, le modèle en lui-même est bien avancé : il manque encore une auto-catégorisation et une aide un peu mieux fichue. Ce que j'aurais aimé maintenant c'est trouver une mise en forme "définitive", car autant je suis doué en code autant je suis nul en mise en page / peintures etc... Donc si vous pouviez aller là : Utilisateur:Alkinor/lieux et me dire un peu les trucs qui clochent ou ce que vous souhaiteriez voir, ça m'aiderait beaucoup à finaliser le modèle :) Alkinor 1 avril 2007 à 21:30 (UTC) :Zut, j'oubliais : avec l'arrivée prochaine du mode difficile il est probable que la population des zones va etre modifiee (plus de mob et niveaux differents). :Au niveau presentation je trouve que ca va. Jaxom 5 avril 2007 à 01:00 (UTC) ::Ne suffirait-il pas de dédoubler les pages ? Je crois que ce serait une bonne raison. On aurait donc un double pour chaque zone avec (Mode difficile) à la fin du nom et ces pages auraient leur catégorie propre. ::Puisque le mode difficile est comme un tout nouveau jeu utilisant les mêmes espaces... Mais peu importe comment vous faites, je suis sûr que ça ira. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 5 avril 2007 à 03:52 (UTC) Simplification en cours Bon, j'ai décidé que j'avais trop de temps libre devant moi et j'ai donc choisi d'aller mettre mon nez dans la modélisation des lieux : #j'ai déplacé la documentation du modèle dans Aide:Comment modéliser un lieu (à noter l'ajout de deux champs et le fait que la doc mentionne les mission comme type alors qu'elles sont désormais l'objet d'un modèle séparé). #j'ai toujours trouvé lourd de devoir appeler manuellement 3 modèles différents quand on crée un nouveau modèle de lieu ainsi que le contenu du assez lourdingue (recopie de valeurs) car défiant le principe du pattern du décorateur (et du poids mouche). Ainsi je viens de créer (qui remplacera le modèle ultérieurement) qui appelle facilement, directrement et clairement tous les sous-modèles nécéssaires à la présentation (inclue un nouveau sous-modèle chargé de l'auto-catégorisation). Sinon au niveau fonctionalités et possibilités du modèle, rien ne change, ça reste tout ce qu'Alkinor a activé dedans. PS : d'un autre coté j'ai appris un truc en regardant le code d'Alkinor : comment faire un if sur plusieurs tests (donc l'equivalent d'un OU/OR sur les tests : } } }|...). Y a-t-il la possibilité de faire de même mais avec un ET/AND ? Bon, la chose pénible maintenant (héhéhéhéhé) : si cette facon de faire vous convient et une fois le remplacement de modèle effectif, vous devez passer sur chacun des lieux précédement créés et changer : |boite}} |description}} |sorties}} en : }} C'est pas plus simple comme ca ? À voir si ça ne peut pas être fait par un robot. Également, une fois les changements fait, enlever la partie notes du (ca sera pris en charge par le modèle central) et l'auto-catégorisation de (idem). Jaxom 11 septembre 2007 à 23:18 (UTC) :C'est mon plus gros chantier et je suis bien content que quelqu'un mette son nez dedans ! Bravo, pour la simplification, tu as réussi à faire ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé le moyen de faire et là je dis gg ! Il reste également pas mal de boulot au niveau des pnjs notamment (Xunlai, Intendants, Les gars qui donnent les chasses...). Bon courage ! Alkinor 12 septembre 2007 à 08:32 (UTC) ::Ben j'y mettais pas mon nez pour ne pas dire par la même occasion "mais voyons, on ne fais pas comme ça". Lol. Mais c'est aussi que je ne me pensais pas assez bon. ::Il faudrait faire la même chose, Jaxom, avec les modèles de build. Pour eux, ça va, on a pas beaucoup de pages. ::Sparkla a donné le tag de bot à Vorlax1 (et pas à Alkibot; je ne sais pas pourquoi). Faut que j'aille voir sur Wikia central des réponses à certaines discussions parce que je ne sais toujours pas comment faire la page d'autorisation des utilisateurs. ::Mais quand j'aurai résolu cela, je crois qu'il sera facile de procéder aux remplacements pour le modèle des lieux. — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 12 septembre 2007 à 19:01 (UTC) :::Bon normalement j'ai du tous les modifiers ou presque ; je suis passé sur toutes les pages contenant le mot boite... Des corrections sont encore à voir si nécessaire. :::Suppression de champs : :::*représentant_xunlai n'existe plus en jeu. :::Ajout de champs : :::*agent_xunlai= Si vide et non en zone d'exploration, ajoute automatiquement 1 agent.. :::*coffre_xunlai= Si vide et non en zone d'exploration, ajoute automatiquement 1 coffre.. :::À envisager : :::*mode_difficile= pas disponible dans l'Éden, ni dans le Panthéon des Hauts-Faits, la Route divine, le Trône des Secrets, etc.... :::J'avais oublié que le type mission désigne les avant-postes de mission et non-pas les missions elles-mêmes. Les donjons seront-ils considérés comme des zone d'exploration ou auront'il leur type séparés ? De plus il faudrai revoir la manière de faire les liens vers les zones/villes/avant-postes adjacents : actuellement l'icône et le lien sont placés manuellement dans chacun des paramètres. Pourquoi ne pas, quand le modèle appellé existe utiliser à la place (qui se charge donc d'afficher le bon nom et la bonne icône) et quand il n'existe pas mettre un lien route pour créer la page ???????? ::: :::Il n'est pas possible de faire quoi que ce soit pour les builds car en fait ce sont juste des articles appelants plusieurs modèles séparés chacun avec leur propre paramètres. Il est donc impossible d'utiliser les patterns utilisés pour les lieux et les compétences. :::Jaxom 13 septembre 2007 à 02:38 (UTC) ::::Que de questions ;-) ::::Pour les lieux, je verrais bien: Zen Daijun pour "l'avant-poste de mission", Zen Daijun (Mission) pour la coop et Zen Daijun (Zone d'exploration) pour la zone en mode balade. A noter il manque les Défis aussi, genre Gosier du dragon pour "l'avant-poste de défi" et Gosier du dragon (Défi) pour le défi en lui-même. ::::Pour les donjons, c'est une bonne question. Je pense qu'on peut en faire des lieux à part, car ils ne sont pas vraiment comme une zone d'exploration dans le sens où ils ont une "map" spéciale remise à zéro à chaque fois... Mais dans ce cas, va-t-on considéré les Catacombes et la Fournaise des Lamentations comme des donjons ? ::::Pour le , je suis entièrement d'accord... ::::Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire encore ? Ah oui, comment doit-on gérer les "coops" Eye of the North ? Doit-on les appeler coop d'alleurs ? Ca ressemble plus à des quêtes, ça se passe sur plusieurs lieux et des fois le nom du lieu est différent du nom en mode exploration :-(. Bref, je ne sais pas, mais il faudra qu'on analyse un peu ça. ::::Alkinor 13 septembre 2007 à 08:17 (UTC) :::::Oui, mais sans les majuscule. :::::Les "missions" de Eye of the North sont des "Quêtes principales répétables" d'après Gaile (pourquoi "répétables" alors que les missions le sont aussi ? à cause du journal de l'aventurier, qu'on doit remplir puis donner, puis re-remplir, etc... en les faisant pour avoir encore et encore des bonus de réputation). Et ca sera traité par le modèle dont s'occupe Wolf (on le renommera plus tard). :::::Ok, dans ce cas il faut remodifier les modèles existants pour retirer l'icône et remplacer Le Domaine de Truc par Le Domaine de Truc, et c'est le modèle qui appèlera ; par contre j'ai besoin d'un peu d'info sur l'usage du . Jaxom 13 septembre 2007 à 08:35 (UTC) :::::: < :::::: Un truc que j'avais pensé faire qui pourrait être sympa (et comme apparemment tu as du temps ;-)), c'était de présenter le modèle lieu à la manière d'un guide touristique (genre "comment s'y rendre (ça manque actuellement : genre il faut faire telle coop ou telle quête)", "les bonnes adresses/les plans sympa", "les autochtones/la faune locale"...) Alkinor 13 septembre 2007 à 09:15 (UTC) Je pense qu'il faudrait prendre le critère suivant pour déterminer un lieu : quand on y arrive, on a le petit bandeau : Et donc, les donjons existent bien en tant que lieu. Et il y a une majuscule ;-) Alkinor 18 septembre 2007 à 14:23 (UTC)